Every Garfield Lost Episode Creepypasta Ever
Hello there, my name is ShadowReaderSquarePantsGarfielfBunPotatoChips and today, I had a really terrible and spoopy experience with some random episode of TEH GARFELF SHOW. This story is also 100% hyper-realistically true, and if you don't believe this, then Garfield and EVIL PATRIXXX will come into your bedroom at night and oof you. Anyways, let me tell you about this spoopy lust episode thing. So, I was an intern at Paws Inc. Studios because that's definitely not a cliche at all. We also had to watch brand new episodes of the Garmfeld Shew years before they aired on TV, because of course we do that at Creepypasta Land. The boss announced that a brand new Garfelf Show episode was gonna air and we get to watch it early. (Because of course we did.) Anyways, after we got to the Recording Room thingy, the boss put the VHS tape, (EVEN THOUGH THERE'S NO GARFELD SHOW EPISODES ON VHS BUT WHO CARES?) into the player and the spoopy episode began. I was with other interns who most likely are clones of me. Anyways, onto the episode, I don't care. The episode began, but I noticed something very very extremely hyper-realistically ultimately wrong. Odie was missing from the intro entirely and in his place was a bag of potato chips. I was spooped out by this, but we continued watching like we could turn the darn thing off. At the end of the intro, Garfield took out Ranch-Flavored Pop Tarts and forced us to eat it. I couldn't eat it, so I spit it out and the episode continued for some reason. The episode was called "DoritosLocosTacos the Third Takes Over the World or watever" I knew that guy from The Shadow Reader's "Lost Episode Creepypastas In A Nutshell" video, but I continued watching, anyways. The title card showed DoritosLocosTacos the Third with skeletons popping out everywhere with hyper-realistic ketchup splattered all over. Garfelf was on the left looking hyper-realistically afraid with hyper-realistic red stuff coming out of his mouth and eyes and nose or whatever. The music sounded like The Shadow Reader's dis track against Jeffy from SML. After the title card, the scene faded into the Arbuckle house, but something was odd. (Because, of course there was, you dummy) There was hyper-realistic water everywhere and there was also a potato chip bag with Odie on it at the front door. It was very spoopy 4 me, but I continued watching, anyways. (Like I knew I needed to stop watching the episode.) Then, Jon came to the door and picked up the bag of potato chips and took them inside the house. Garfoogle was inside with a red bowl that says the words "CAT" on it. Jon then poured the potato chips into the bowl like cat food and Fieldgar then proceeded to eat them like a sloppy person. Hyper-realistic potato chip gore went everyone was Garfacebook was eating them. I was shocked by this, but I continued watching. Also, during this scene, some interns in the room exploded into McDonald's french fries, which looked delicious. Anyways, after Garformania ate the potato chips, Nermal then came for no reason and started annoying the crap out of Orange Cat. This caused Garmfield to grab Nermal and turn him into McNuggets by showing him 2 Girls 1 Cup. Nermal vomited at this and then turned into McNuggets like I said earlier. Hyper-realistic McNuggets came out of the screen and got all over the floor. (2SPOOPY4ME) Anyways, after Garcornfield turned Nermal into McNuggets, Arlene came onto the screen while doing a dance from Nitefort. Arlene then asked Garform if he luved her. GarShadowReader then said "BE GONE" and then took out a hyper-realistic fish and wracked Arlene in the face with it, thus causing her to scream and be Thanos-snapped. Gargooglyeyes then laughed like Sanic.exe and went out of the computer screen. (Even though I watched this on a TV. Oh well, I downloaded this episode off of Torrent, anyways.) I screamed like Goofy from Mickey Mouse as FielfGar went to kill Nermie and Odal, my two Garfield OCs. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't budge. GarGar then went to Nermie and Odal and oofed them by snapping the infinity gauntlet from Infinity War. Nermie and Odal then said "Mr. Garf, I don't feel so good." as they faded into nothingness. I cried. Garfelf then looked at me and said, "O MAH BAWB, YOU'RE NEXT" as realistic-hyper red food coloring came out of his eyes again like exe.Sonic. Then, the phone rang. I picked up the phone and then, I heard a voice on the other side of the line saying "Hello there, ShadowReaderSquarePantsGarfielfBunPotatoChips. I am phone. I was phone all along. PLOT TWIST!" and then they hung up on me. They were right. They were phone all along. And then, a skeleton popped out of me and I then died. TEH END. That didn't help at all. Category:Lost episudes Category:Shok ending